


I Didn't Know I Loved You So Much

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Repo! AU, i cried, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: When Beca needs a heart transplant, her and Luisa struggle to pay for the finances set in by Gene Co.





	I Didn't Know I Loved You So Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irhaboggle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Irhaboggle).



> Sorry, this is sad. I cried writing it.

In a futuristic society where an epidemic of organ failures had nearly erased the human population, one savior arose: Gene Co. This company offered surgeries to those in need of organ transplants with a hefty price. Luckily for those who couldn’t pay the whole price at once, Gene Co. offered organ financing, which allowed people to get surgeries and pay little bits at a time. Unfortunately, that was where Beca and Luisa found themselves. They lived on the lower end of the social classes and didn’t have much to go off of. They were comfortable, but that was it. They never could go on vacations like they used to ever since Beca had to get a heart transplant. The surgery was necessary but super expensive. Beca was fine with dying no matter how hard it was to admit to her lover, but Luisa simply couldn’t lose her Maus so she was the one to agree to the surgery. And now they were suffering the consequences. They hadn’t missed a payment since the financing began, but now they had a hard time getting all the money together because Beca had a low paying job and Luisa’s pay had to be cut in order for her boss to pay for his surgery. No one wanted to die and it was this selfishness that destroyed others’ lives.

“There. The letter is in the mail. We’re fine for another month,” Luisa sighed, flopping down onto the couch. She laid down on her back and stared at the plain ceiling. She ran her hands through her now short hair and heaved out a heavy breath. Beca walked over to Luisa and straddled her wife’s waist. Without needing to say a word, Luisa sat up and held Beca against her. Beca was taller than Luisa with the way they were sitting so the blonde simply nestled her face into the brunette’s chest. The smaller woman held the blonde’s head against her chest as she ran her fingers through the short, yet soft hair. “You know, I’m going to miss this,” Beca pointed out, reminiscing on the week before when Luisa still had long hair. She had sold it to be able to make the payment deadline, and even then, there was barely even a few cents left after equating the balance. It seemed they got poorer and poorer every month with how often they needed to scrounge up money. The taller woman simply looked up into her lover’s eyes and confessed, “I would’ve missed you more.” The statement was enough to draw tears from both of them and they spent nearly an hour clutching onto each other and crying into each other. 

“I love you,” Beca whimpered, kissing Luisa fiercely.

“I love you more,” Luisa tried, kissing Beca back.

“Not possible,” Beca confirmed, pressing their foreheads together harshly.

********

Twenty-nine days later, they found themselves in a similar situation, but this time Beca wasn’t freaking out like Luisa was. This was because she had accepted her fate and couldn’t stand to see Luisa work sixty-hour work weeks anymore. While she personally worked the night shift, she barely saw Luisa anymore. The taller woman wouldn’t be there when the brunette left for work nor was she there when she came home from work. To remedy the situation and provide some solace to her wife, Beca convinced Luisa to take a day off. That whole day, Beca made Luisa feel happier than even the day they were married and made her favorite food from Germany. Luisa was curious to know why the smaller woman was doing all of this, but she held off on all questions until the right moment. They were eating a fantastic dinner with a nice red wine Beca found when Luisa decided to speak up. “Why are you doing all of this?” She wasn’t exactly subtle about it, but then again, the woman herself wasn’t subtle about anything. The brunette at the other end of the table didn’t act surprised or anything. She was smooth with everything. She sipped her wine and responded, “Am I not allowed to indulge my wife once and a while?” Luisa knew she had a point and didn’t question it further. She just let herself enjoy it.

Little did she realize, tomorrow was March 1st, the beginning of a new month, and the payment had to be made before then. She trusted Beca to take the money they collected for that month to the post office to be sent to Gene Co., but Beca used a bit of it to fund the lavish dinner. She saved the rest of it and was going to give it back to Luisa soon, but that had to be when she couldn’t stop the inevitable. Beca stood from her place at the table, took Luisa’s hand, and led her to their living room where she cleared the area for one purpose. She made Luisa close her eyes before going over to the record player they had and putting on Luisa’s favorite slow song. Suddenly, the blonde felt her wife’s hands on her hips and heard the familiar tune. Reflexively, she opened her eyes, wrapped her arms around the smaller’s shoulders, and fell into step with the song. They danced like this for an hour whilst exchanging gentle kisses that became heated. Once the music was turned off, Beca pushed Luisa into their room and onto their bed. Clothes came off and as gently as she could possibly muster, Beca made sweet love to Luisa. She wanted to only get one thought across and that was, “I love you.” Luisa got the idea alright because all she could do after that was kiss her lover gently. The blonde wanted to go down on Beca, but the brunette refused, saying, “All I need is to hear your voice and I’ll be fine.”

Though she didn’t know what her Maus was saying, Luisa took it as a compliment and settled down on her lover’s chest where she heard the heartbeat of an already lost soul. She didn’t know it, but as soon as she was asleep, Beca stayed up all night doing other things. The smaller woman didn’t dare to wake up her wife for she knew if Luisa had any idea of what she was doing, she’d never be able to go through with it. When everything was ready, Beca placed a single, sweet kiss to Luisa’s sleeping cheek with tears in her eyes. “I love you, Luisa,” was all she whispered before she left the apartment. The brunette walked for fifteen minutes and she arrived at her destination. She sat under the tree she first met Luisa at and ran through all the happy memories the two of them shared, tears running down her face in ample amounts. When she opened her eyes again, she was met with a dark figure with two blue eyes aglow: the Repoman. She simply looked up at the man and told him, “I’m ready.”

********

The morning was surprisingly calm when Luisa woke up. She reached out for her lover but felt no one. She sat up with her messed up hair but saw no one. She called out for her lover but heard no one. She didn’t know what had happened until she looked at the side table next to her side of the bed and saw a letter with her name written on it. With the sheet half wrapped around her, she picked up the letter cautiously. She recognized Beca’s sloppy handwriting instantly and began crying at what she thought it meant. But when she opened it and saw most of the money that was supposed to pay for Beca’s heart, she knew what it was: a farewell letter. At first, she didn’t want to read it because she didn’t want to read her lover’s last words. Then, when she thought of what Beca would’ve wanted, in tears, she read:

 

_ Luisa, _

_ If you’re reading this, then my heart has been repossessed. I’m sorry it had to end this way. You deserve nothing in life but happiness and yes I knew I made you happy, but my heart was hurting you. You refused to let me go and pushed yourself past your limits to see to it. I know this isn’t what you’d like to hear, but I need to tell you this because I know deep down inside you, you knew it was going to come to this. I just couldn’t stand to watch you suffer anymore. I love you too much to explain, which is why I had to let you go. If you ever find someone else to love, have the kids we never could. I love you, so so much. _

_ Your Tiny Maus _

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you watch the movie this is based off: Repo! The Genetic Opera


End file.
